


Доброе утро

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Доброе утро

Отдых был долгим и успокаивающим. После него все тело кажется сотканным из легкого невесомого тумана, оно почти не ощущается. Будто сила тяжести не существует. 

Он не шевелится, чтобы не утратить это чувство невероятной легкости, и не спешит открывать глаза. Потому что ему снится Кит. 

Хочется подольше побыть внутри сновидения. Это что-то расплывчатое, но теплое и приятное. Все еще сонным разумом он пытается зацепиться за ускользающие воспоминания из сна: за искреннюю улыбку любимого, за искорки в его глазах, за отзвуки заливистого смеха, что продолжает звучать у него в голове. Кит до невозможного редко смеется, и каждый раз, когда Широ удается его рассмешить, он по-настоящему радуется, наслаждаясь его весельем. 

Уголки тонких губ трогает легкая улыбка. Широ почти просыпается, но все еще лежит без движения. Открывать глаза ему не страшно, потому что он знает, что сегодня выходной день, свободный от деловых встреч, собраний и рабочих забот. А еще он знает, что тот, о ком был его сон, лежит сейчас рядом, трогательно укутавшись в одеяло; он слышит его тихое дыхание и интуитивно ощущает его близкое присутствие. 

Он чувствует себя счастливчиком. Потому что его сон не кончается — он просто переносится из фантазии в реальность. Кит, такой близкий и одновременно далекий во сне, лежит с ним под одним одеялом. Обнаженный. Кит спит на боку, к нему спиной; его дыхание слишком поверхностное для глубокого сна, он уже близок к тому, чтобы проснуться. 

Они оба наслаждаются утренней негой. Тишина, ленивая полудрема, мягкость кровати… Но Широ знает, чего бы хотелось Киту: чего-то более мягкого, чем постель, в которой они лежат, чего-то более теплого, чем одеяло. Они говорили об этом когда-то, и воспоминание о том неловком и смущающем разговоре пробуждает в груди трепетное, волнующее тепло. 

Он осторожно придвигается ближе, вслушиваясь в сонное дыхание, и прижимается к Киту всем телом. Руки — живая и металлическая — скользят по гладкой коже бедер и плеч, смыкаются на талии и груди, заключая в тесные объятия. Сразу же становится тепло. Широ зарывается лицом в волосы Кита и дышит ему в затылок; горячие выдохи ложатся на нежную кожу, согревая и немного щекоча чувствительную зону. 

Он такой уязвимый. Сладкий, любимый, желанный… Широ хочется стать еще ближе. Он касается губами его затылка и шеи, целуя одновременно и ласково, и пылко. Кит тихо вздыхает, но не хочет просыпаться, отдаваясь во власть момента. 

Они лежат, сплетясь телами, кожа к коже, без одежды и белья, и даже воздух вокруг них начинает нагреваться. Широ наслаждается этой близостью, неповторимым запахом, кружащим голову, и переполняется желанием. В паху твердеет; он упирается Киту между ног, сильными руками крепко сжимает его в объятиях. 

— Не просыпайся, — жарко шепчет Широ, теснее вжимаясь в него бедрами. Зубы смыкаются у Кита ниже затылка, чуть прикусывая, вызывая волну мелкой дрожи. Широ ласкает его, сонного, не до конца проснувшегося, гладит его плечи и ноги, заставляя млеть от растущего тепла. Дыхание Широ становится беспокойным; он плавно двигается, потираясь возбужденным членом между ягодиц Кита, чтобы он ощутил растущее давление. 

Широ тянется к тумбочке, оставив любимого всего на мгновение, и секундой позже льнет обратно. К узкому входу прижимается влажное и твердое. Взбухшая головка мягко надавливает на тугое колечко мышц, раздвигая стенки, и проникает в горячее нутро — мучительно медленно, аккуратно, заставляя прочувствовать каждый сантиметр. 

Широ хрипло стонет любимому в шею. Ладонь скользит по бедру Кита к его ягодице, оглаживая и облегчая проникновение. Бедра плавно колышутся, толкаясь в упругую тесноту. Он наполняет Кита собой, горячо и шумно дыша, покрывая его плечи поцелуями вперемешку с легкими укусами. 

Сразу после пробуждения все чувства обостряются; Широ почти физически ощущает, как тело любимого откликается на ласку, тает от поцелуев и просит еще. Его собственное тело раскаляется от содержащейся в нем любви и желания. Грудь и покрасневшие щеки пышут огнем, дыхание сбивается, а в паху перекатываются жгучие волны удовольствия. Оно цветет внутри, ширится, раскрывается всеми своими гранями, туманя разум и заставляя хотеть большего. 

Становится слишком жарко, и Широ откидывает одеяло. Он жадно разглядывает обнаженного и разомлевшего от его ласк Кита, с каждым толчком даруя ему все больше и больше наслаждения, стимулируя центр удовольствия у него внутри. Разделенная на двоих по-утреннему свежая и искренняя страсть захватывает обоих. Широ хрипло стонет, почти рычит, проникая глубже и постепенно ускоряя темп. 

Ладонь Широ перемещается, скользит вдоль пресса и ниже. Кит уже твердый и влажный — только для него — и у Широ кружится голова. Рука плотно сжимает чувствительную плоть, движется вдоль нее: сначала медленно, а потом быстрее и размашистее. Их пальцы переплетаются, когда Кит сонно тянется к своему паху, чтобы помочь партнеру. 

Они растворяются друг в друге. Телами, прикосновениями, жаркими выдохами и стонами. Плывут в полусне утра, покоряясь ритму, с которым все нарастает и нарастает наслаждение. Широ уже не сдерживается, берет любимого быстро и глубоко, так, как Кит любит, прикусывает дужку его уха и хрипло стонет. Он не замедляет движений руки, напротив, усиливая тугое скольжение. На Кита обрушиваются два потока ощущений, обволакивая его сладким пурпурным маревом и дурманя. Он подается бедрами навстречу жадным толчкам. 

Сдерживаться нет смысла. Задумываться об этом — тоже. Это чистое наслаждение моментом, утром, в котором нет места мыслям или словам. Перед самым финишем они неосознанно тянутся к губам друг друга, а затем, так и не разорвав поцелуй, кончают почти одновременно. 

Мелко подрагивая и целуя Кита в шею, Широ изливается глубоко внутрь. Теплое семя пачкает простыни и пальцы, сплетенные вместе. Сладостное напряжение постепенно отступает, оставляя после себя только ласковую, сонную истому. Кит блаженно вздыхает и льнет к любимому; тот обнимает его и снова целует. В этот раз долго и неспешно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. 

— Доброе утро, мой звездный свет. 

— Доброе утро, мое солнце.


End file.
